Field of the Invention
The field of the inventive embodiments relates generally to mechanical power transmission, and more particularly to methods, systems, devices, assemblies, subassemblies and/or components for continuously or infinitely variable transmissions.
Description of the Related Art
In certain systems, power is characterized by torque and rotational speed. More specifically, power in these systems is generally defined as the product of torque and rotational speed. Typically, a transmission couples to a power input that provides an input torque at an input speed. The transmission also couples to a load that demands an output torque and output speed, which may differ from the input torque and input speed. Typically, and generalizing, a prime mover provides the power input to the transmission, and a driven device or load receives the power output from the transmission. A primary function of the transmission is to modulate the power input in such a way to deliver a power output to the driven device at a desired ratio of input speed to output speed (“speed ratio”).
Some mechanical drives include transmissions of the type known as stepped, discrete, or fixed ratio. These transmissions are configured to provide speed ratios that are discrete or stepped in a given ratio range. For example, such a transmission may provide for a speed ratio of 1:2, 1:1, or 2:1, but such a transmission cannot deliver intermediate speed ratios such as 1:1.5, 1:1.75, 1.5:1, or 1.75:1, for example. Other drives include a type of transmission generally known as a continuously variable transmission (or “CVT”), which includes a continuously variable variator. A CVT, in contrast to a stepped transmission, is configured to provide every fractional ratio in a given range. For example, in the range mentioned above, a CVT is generally capable of delivering any desired speed ratio between 1:2 and 2:1, which would include speed ratios such as 1:1.9, 1:1.1, 1.3:1, 1.7:1, etc. Yet other drives employ an infinitely variable transmission (or “IVT”). An IVT, like a CVT, is capable of producing every speed ratio in a given ratio range. However, in contrast to a CVT, the IVT is configured to deliver a zero output speed (a “powered zero” state) with a steady input speed. Hence, given the definition of speed ratio as the ratio of input speed to output speed, the IVT is (at least theoretically) capable of delivering an infinite set of speed ratios, and consequently, the IVT is not limited to a given ratio range. It should be noted that some transmissions use a continuously variable variator coupled to other gearing and/or clutches to produce IVT functionality. However, as used here, the term IVT is primarily understood as comprehending an infinitely variable variator which produces IVT functionality without being necessarily coupled to additional gearing and/or clutches.
The field of mechanical power transmission is cognizant of continuous or infinitely variable variators of several types. For example, one well known class of continuous variators is the belt-and-variable-radius-pulley variator. Other known variators include hydrostatic, toroidal, and cone-and-ring variators. In some cases, these variators couple to other gearing to provide IVT functionality. Some hydromechanical variators can provide infinite ratio variability without additional gearing. Some variators, continuously and/or infinitely variable, are classified as frictional or traction variators because they rely on dry friction or elastohydrodynamic traction, respectively, to transfer torque across the variator. One example of a traction variator is a ball variator in which spherical elements are clamped between torque transfer elements and a thin layer of elastohydrodynamic fluid serves as the torque transfer conduit between the spherical and the torque transfer elements. It is to this latter class of variators that the inventive embodiments disclosed here are most related.
There is a continuing need in the CVT/IVT industry for transmission and variator improvements in increasing efficiency and packaging flexibility, simplifying operation, and reducing cost, size, and complexity, among other things. The inventive embodiments of the CVT and/or IVT methods, systems, subassemblies, components, etc., disclosed below address some or all of the aspects of this need.